α-Amylases [EC.3.2.1.1.] have been used in a wide range of industrial fields such as starch industry, brewing industry, fiber industry, pharmaceutical industry and food industry. Among them, those capable of degrading starches at high random are suited for detergents. Conventionally known as such are, as well as α-amylases derived from Bacillus licheniformis, liquefying alkaline α-amylases derived from the alkaliphilic strain Bacillus sp. KSM-AP1378 (FERM BP-3048) (WO94/26881) and improved enzymes having improved heat resistance and oxidant resistance (WO98/44126).
The present inventors have recently found liquefying alkaline α-amylases derived from the alkaliphilic strain Bacillus sp. KSM-K38 (FERM BP-6946) and having chelating-agent- and oxidation-resistance (Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 10-362487, Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 10-362488); and improved enzymes having improved heat resistance (Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 11-163569).
In addition to such properties, enzymes for detergents are required to have high productivity in consideration of their industrial production. Although various trials have been made to improve the heat resistance or oxidant resistance of α-amylases for detergent by using protein engineering technique, neither improvement of productivity has been considered sufficiently nor an attempt of production increase by mutation of a structural gene has been reported yet.
An object of the present invention is to provide mutant α-amylases having excellent productivity.